User talk:CYBERSARGE1
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:CYBERSARGE1 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Bolt Action Rifle. Why did you remove the link for the Krag Jorgenson? SUV-Riderz. 18:10, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :What? And why do you keep removing my stuff for Gaptooth and the American Army? : ::Please use ```` To sign your posts, and i removed your stuff because your edit's are of poor quatility. Please check if you edits are of good quality before placing them, (etc placing links). SUV-Riderz. 18:19, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Look I am still new to this if you dont like my post edit them but dont remove them ok. ::: ::::I'm oke with you being new and all, but please take care of your edits as i said, for now i will edit your posts to improve your quality, But if your posts don't contain any usefull information, they will be removed at the first sight. SUV-Riderz. 18:30, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::I put down what I see usefull like under Gaptooth I put a post that states who Gaptooth is based on and you removed it but right above it some one elsa stated the same thing but with a different guy yet you keep his and remove mine? ::::: ::::::I did not remove anything, I only improved you edits to the Trivia section, Mainly because it was written very poorly, So don't acusse someone of something which he hasn't done. SUV-Riderz. 18:41, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I was just assuming it was you because your the only one editing my post just the same a you assumed my post are un useful info. ::::::: Real world images CYBERSARGE1, Stop adding real world images, such as your picture of General Pershing, to articles. It is against the rules, specifically the "Images" policy. If you continue to add real world images, you will be blocked. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 16:18, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Duplicate images CYBERSARGE1, Stop adding duplicate images. I know that you are saving the images and then re-uploading them, and that needs to stop. It's really not that hard to add the original image. You just need to click it, find the image's filename, and then add it like this: It's really not that difficult. If I see you adding duplicate images again, you will be blocked. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 19:58, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :The problem is some one keeps removing my post and images and I re-upload them. There is no point for me to get on here every day just to duplicate my images. : ::That is most certainly not the problem. ::I'm the one who keeps removing the images you upload, because you keep uploading them. The images you have been adding have already been uploaded. As I said, you are saving the images and then re-uploading them. That's the problem, mate. ::Just add the images the proper way, as I explained in my previous message. However, as I said, if you fail to do that and continue adding duplicate images to the wiki, I will be forced to block you. ::I hope you understand. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:56, March 22, 2012 (UTC)